


What's It Gonna Be?

by latzos



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, What's It Gonna Be au (videoclip)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latzos/pseuds/latzos
Summary: Nerea lleva ya un tiempo colada por Raoul, al igual que su mejor amigo Agoney por Aitana. El problema es que no se atreven a hablarles. Para ello, idean un plan que les permitirá entrar en la vida de la persona que les gusta. Pero tal vez el plan se tuerza...Basado en el videoclip de Shura "What's It Gonna Be?"





	1. Do I tell you I love you or not?

**Lunes**

Agoney se despertó al sentir una humedad extraña en su cara. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que la causa eran los lamidos de Bambi. Sonrió al ver a su perrita, que siempre le alegraba el día. Se duchó y se vistió rápido para poder tener más tiempo para desayunar. Sin embargo, no controló el tiempo mientras comía sus cereales y escuchaba su música preferida. Si no fuera por su madre que le avisó con un grito de que llegaba tarde, podría haberse quedado en casa durante horas.

Llegó al autobús, que cogía todas las mañanas, por los pelos. Dos paradas más tarde subió su mejor amiga, Nerea. Se sentó junto a él y durante el viaje le contó una anécdota de algo que le había pasado el día anterior.

-... y bueno, estaba yo ensañando tranquila una de mis canciones favoritas, y cuando llego a la nota alta escucho a mi madre gritarme "¡CALLA!". Me quedé tan sorprendida que lo único que se me ocurrió decirle fue "vale".

Agoney soltó una carcajada. Una de las cualidades que apreciaba de Nerea era su voz, pues la chica tenía un talento natural cuando se trataba del canto. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de bailar...

-Oye, ¿vas a ir al partido de fútbol del viernes? -le preguntó su amiga- Es que Raoul va a estar ahí -al mencionar a la estrella del equipo de fútbol del instituto Nerea bajó la mirada, tímida- y me gustaría verlo. Además, las animadoras también estarán allí.

Agoney sabía porque lo decía. De la misma manera que a ella le gustaba un chico imposible de conseguir, él también estaba colado por alguien con quien no tenía ninguna oportunidad: la capitana del equipo de las animadoras, Aitana. Todavía se acordaba de la primera vez que Nerea le preguntó "¿a ti quién te gusta?". No había estado muy seguro de qué responder, así que pensó que si tuviera que elegir entre todas las chicas del instituto, sería Aitana. Al fin y al cabo, caía bien y era muy guapa (bueno, eso era lo que pensaba todo el mundo, ¿no?).

-No sé... Tampoco tengo ganas de intentar acercarme a Aitana. Estoy feliz con que sea un simple amor platónico y nada más.

-Ago, por fa, va. Ni siquiera le tienes que hablar si no quieres.

Nerea le miró con ojos de cachorrito, y Agoney no se podía resistir cuando su mejor amiga se ponía así.

-Está bien, amiga. Lo haré por ti.

Nerea dio un brinco de alegría y besó la mejilla de Agoney.

-¡Qué bien, ya verás como no te arrepientes!

~

Nerea estaba en una de las pocas clases que no compartía con su amigo, educación física. A decir verdad, no era ni por asomo una de sus asignaturas favoritas, pero no venía mal para despejar la mente. Además, Raoul sí que estaba en su clase.

Al final de la hora, cuando la profesora mandó a los alumnos recoger el material que habían estado usando, Nerea se fijó en Raoul. Estaba sentado en el suelo, hablando con sus amigos. La chica quedó embobada cuando Raoul empezó a reírse y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. El rubio era muy guapo, eso era innegable.

Después de quedarse medio minuto mirándolo, Nerea por fin se decidió a acercarse y decirle algo. ¿Nunca conseguiría tener nada con él si no le hablaba, verdad? Tenía que superar su vergüenza y entablar conversación.

Convencida de ella misma, Nerea se dirigió hacia Raoul cuando este ya se había separado de sus amigos, pero toda su confianza se desvaneció en cuanto el chico se fijó en que ella se estaba acercando y le sonrió. Nerea abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no consiguió que saliera ninguna palabra. Mierda mierda mierda, pensó. Raoul, extrañado, le preguntó si se encontraba bien. Nerea respondió que sí con un hilo de voz y se fue de allí pitando.

Salió al pasillo y buscó su taquilla, que afortunadamente estaba al lado de la de su mejor amigo. Cuando Agoney apareció para dejar el material que había usado en la última clase se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Nerea. Le preguntó qué era y ella le contó lo sucedido, a lo que Agoney respondió con ánimos para que no se diera por vencida.

En el bus de vuelta a casa, siguieron hablando del tema.

-No sé, me quedé como bloqueada... Me da mucha rabia, porque está claro que si no puedo ni hablar con él tengo cero posibilidades. Y bueno, a ti tampoco te he visto nunca hablar con Aitana. Vamos bien los dos -comentó sarcásticamente. Entonces, tuvo una idea y se le iluminó la cara. Agoney conocía esa expresión, y en su experiencia nunca traía nada bueno-. Vale, está claro que ninguno de los dos puede enfrentarse directamente al que le gusta porque nos da demasiada vergüenza, ¿no?

Agoney se dispuso a responder, pero Nerea le paró antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Espera, déjame acabar. A ver, yo no puedo hablar con Raoul y por lo que parece tú tampoco con Aitana, pero de alguna manera tenemos que darles a conocer de nuestra existencia si queremos algo con ellos. Así que hay una solución bastante fácil, ¿no? -Agoney se preparó para lo peor- Yo me acerco a Aitana y le hablo sobre ti, y tú haces lo mismo con Raoul. ¡Y todos tan contentos!

-Pero ¿de qué nos sirve eso? Vale, Raoul sabría que existes, pero le vas a tener que hablar en algún momento u otro.

-Bueno, no hace falta adelantarnos tanto, ya veré como lo hago. De mientras, si tú le dices cosas buenas sobre mí él ya tendrá una opinión formada y será más fácil porque no tendré que empezar de cero. Y lo mismo tú con Aitana.

Agoney se quedó pensando. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiado interés en salir con Aitana. Es decir, le gustaba, pero estaba feliz admirando desde fuera. Por alguna razón, tampoco quería ser su novio. Además, tendría que entablar amistad con Raoul, y estaba claro que no tenían casi nada en común y que lo más seguro es que fuera muy incómodo.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no a Nerea, pero vio lo ilusionada que estaba con el asunto. No podía decirle que no.

-Vale -suspiró Agoney.

Tampoco sería para tanto, ¿no? Además, seguro que cuando se acercara a Raoul para ser su amigo, el rubio le rechazaría. Probablemente no querría pasar tiempo con alguien como Agoney.


	2. If you let me down, let me down slow

Nerea y Agoney estaban hablando antes de que sonara el timbre de la primera clase.  
–Entonces –dijo la rubia–, hoy yo intentaré acercarme a Aitana de alguna manera y tú haz lo mismo con Raoul. Y tenemos que hablarles del otro, pero no de forma obvia, simplemente dejar caer comentarios favorecedores.  
–Perdona Nerea, ¿lo puedes repetir? No me ha quedado claro ninguna de las cincuenta veces que lo has repetido –respondió Agoney.  
Nerea se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza.  
–Simplemente estoy intentando tomármelo en serio, ¿vale?  
Agoney le sonrió.  
–Lo sé.  
–¡Hola, amigas! –los dos se dieron la vuelta al oír la voz de Mireya, que venía acompañada de Miriam. Esta última venía comiendo un tigretón.  
Los cuatro empezaron a hablar de camino a la clase que compartían todos, y mientras pasaban por uno de los pasillos Nerea se encontró con algo que le llamó la atención. En la pizarra de corcho de la pared donde se colgaban todos los anuncios, había un cartel escrito por el grupo de las animadoras. La rubia se acercó para leer de cerca lo que ponía y los demás la siguieron.  
–“Se necesita animadora urgentemente. Interesados hablad con la capitana: Aitana Ocaña.” –Mireya leyó en voz alta.  
–Ah, sí –habló Miriam–. El otro día Aitana me comentó algo sobre eso. Tienen un problema porque hace un par de semanas Ana se cayó, ya sabéis lo patosa que es a veces, la pobre. Y bueno, tiene una escayola en el pie y no puede bailar, pero necesitan a alguien para el partido del viernes, que además es bastante importante. De hecho, me preguntó a mí si podía unirme, pero ya le dije que a mí lo de ser animadora no me va.  
–Qué pena –dijo Mireya–. Con lo bien que les salen los bailes siempre.  
–Pues como no encuentren a alguien ya de ya no creo que actúen.  
Entonces, sonó el timbre que indicaba el principio de la primera clase y Miriam y Mireya se alejaron. Sin embargo, Nerea se quedó delante del cartel, pensativa, y Agoney esperándola.  
–Creo que ya sé cómo acercarme a tu futura novia.  
~  
Más tarde, Agoney estaba en clase de matemáticas. Era una de las clases que compartía con Raoul, así que lo observaba disimuladamente mientras pensaba en como acercarse a él. No tenían nada en común: Raoul era la estrella del equipo de fútbol, querido por todo el mundo. Agoney, en cambio, era más reservado y su grupo de amigos mucho más pequeño. No sabía que más decirle aparte de “hola”.  
Antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, Raoul dio el primer paso por él. Después de que la clase terminara Agoney estaba guardando el material cuando escuchó una voz.  
–Hola. Eres Agoney, ¿verdad?  
El chico alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el que le había hablado era Raoul.  
–Sí –respondió confundido, ya que no sabía por qué le estaba dirigiendo la palabra el rubio.  
–He oído que se te dan bien las mates –le preguntó.  
Agoney sacaba todo sobresalientes en los exámenes de la asignatura, así que asintió.  
–Verás, no sé si lo sabes pero estoy en el equipo de fútbol y el viernes jugamos un partido bastante importante. La cosa es que solo dejan jugar a las personas que no dejan ninguna asignatura, y este jueves tenemos la global de mate y yo ya he suspendido un control, así que como no apruebe me suspende la evaluación y el viernes no juego.  
Agoney ya veía por dónde iban los tiros.  
–Y quieres que te ayude a prepararte para el examen, ¿no?  
Raoul sonrió y juntó sus manos en un gesto de plegaria.  
–Sí, por favor.  
El moreno no tuvo que pensárselo mucho. Era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo con Raoul sin que tuvieran que hablar de cosas personales. Ya se le ocurriría alguna manera de mencionarle a Nerea.  
–Claro, no hay problema.  
La sonrisa de Raoul se ensanchó y abrazó a Agoney, quien quedó sorprendido por la cercanía que le mostraba el rubio aun siendo la primera vez que hablaban.  
–Muchas gracias, tío. Hoy no puedo, que tengo entrena, pero el miércoles podemos quedar en mi casa y repasamos.  
De nuevo, Agoney hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. El rubio se despidió y salió de la clase.  
~  
–¿Aitana?  
La chica en cuestión apartó la mirada de su grupo de amigas con el que había estado hablando para mirar a Nerea, que acababa de aparecer a su lado. Al acercarse no pudo negar que Aitana era una chica muy guapa. “Por algo le gusta a Ago”, pensó.  
–Dime, Nerea –la rubia no se sorprendió demasiado de que se supiera su nombre. Al fin y al cabo, compartían algunas amistades.  
–He oído que necesitáis a alguien para el viernes y bueno… me presento voluntaria.  
–¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendida una de las presentes, Ana, que se sujetaba con dos muletas– Menos mal, creía que a este paso nadie lo haría y las demás se quedarían sin bailar por mi culpa.  
–No sabía que bailaras –le dijo Aitana a Nerea.  
–Bueno, tampoco soy una experta, pero veo que estáis en un aprieto y me gustaría ayudar.  
Aitana sonrió.  
–Perfecto. Hoy ensayamos después de clase, pásate por el gimnasio.  
–Allí estaré –con eso, Nerea se despidió de las chicas y volvió a su taquilla, donde le esperaba su mejor amigo.  
–¿Te han dejado unirte?  
–Sí. Todo va viento en popa. –abrió la taquilla para dejar algunos libros y coger otros, mientras Agoney se apoyaba en la suya con un suspiro. Nerea sabía que le pasaba algo, y le miró esperando a que le dijera cuál era el problema.  
–¿Estás segura de esto, verdad? ¿Seguro que no nos vamos a arrepentir?  
–Segurísima –respondió Nerea–. Ah, por cierto. Esta tarde no puedo volver en el bus contigo porque ensayo con las animadoras.  
Agoney hizo un gesto dramático con el que pretendía apuñalarse en el pecho.  
–¡Traición! Traición de una amiga.  
Nerea río y negando con la cabeza, se marchó, mientras susurraba un “ella, dramática” al pensar en Miriam.  
~  
Al fin terminaron las clases que se le hacían interminables a Agoney, y con un gran alivio salió por la puerta principal del instituto. Se apoyó en uno de los escalones que llevaban a la entrada, lugar en el que esperaba a Nerea todos los días. Después de unos minutos de ver que su amiga no aparecía, se acordó de lo que le había dicho antes.  
Se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez y también a Nerea, porque tendría que hacer el viaje de vuelta solo y se aburriría. Cogió su móvil y se puso los cascos para escuchar música mientras andaba a la parada del autobús, pero los pitidos de un coche que le llegaban desde cerca le impedían escuchar con claridad. Ignoró el sonido y siguió caminando, pero entonces el conductor del vehículo bajo la ventanilla. Agoney lo reconoció.  
–¿Raoul? ¿Qué haces?  
–Nada, que te he visto y he pensado en saludar –Agoney estaba estupefacto, no entendía muy bien al rubio.  
–Bueno, pues… hola –respondió. Apartó la mirada hacia la estación y se fijó en que el autobús ya había llegado–. Me tengo que ir o perderé el bus, perdona.  
Agoney se puso en marcha de nuevo, pero el coche en el que iba Raoul también se movió hacia adelante para alcanzarlo.  
–¿Vas a ir solo?  
–Sí. Normalmente voy con Nerea pero hoy está ocupada.  
Raoul asintió de manera comprensiva.  
–Si quieres te puedo llevar yo.  
Agoney se quedó parado en medio de la acera. Después de unos segundos quietos se acercó a la carretera y a la ventanilla del coche donde estaba apoyado el rubio.  
–¿Tú no tenías que entrenar?  
–No hasta dentro de media hora. Tengo que ir a casa a por el uniforme y no me cuesta nada llevarte, si quieres.  
Agoney lo consideró y finalmente decidió acceder a la propuesta del chico. Dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó en el lado derecho. Agoney le dijo cuál era la calle en la que vivía y Raoul puso rumbo hacia allí.  
Al principio pasaron unos minutos de incómodo silencio en los que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué decir, pero al de un rato empezaron a hablar.  
–Gracias por ayudarme con lo de mate, de verdad. Me haces un favor increíble.  
–No hay de qué, no te preocupes –Raoul apartó la mirada de la carretera durante un segundo para mirarle y sonreír de oreja a oreja. De repente y sin saber por qué, Agoney se puso algo nervioso y desvió su mirada a la ventanilla.  
Al de un rato, Raoul cogió uno de los CDs que tenía guardados en la guantera e insertó uno en el reproductor del coche. Agoney escuchó la voz de Beyoncé y no pudo evitar expresar su sorpresa.  
–¿Te gusta Beyoncé?  
–Claro, ¿a quién no? Es una reina.  
Raoul empezó a cantar al ritmo de Crazy In Love y era innegable que tenía una buena voz. A Agoney Beyoncé se le hizo irresistible y siguió a Raoul. Los dos empezaron a hacer gestos exagerados de baile mientras cantaban. Cuando acabó la canción, Raoul rió.  
–No sabía que cantaras también, Agoney.  
–Lo mismo digo.  
Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaban en el bloque de apartamentos donde vivía el moreno. Salió del coche y se paró para darle las gracias a Raoul. Este le sonrió por una última vez antes de marcharse.  
Después de que se fuera Agoney se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado mencionar de alguna manera a Nerea.  
~  
–Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... –Aitana iba contando mientras marcaba los pasos de baile de lo que harían en el partido. No era demasiado complicado, pero Nerea tampoco era una bailarina brillante y este era su primer ensaño, así que iba más lenta que las demás y cometía más fallos– Vale chicas, un descanso de cinco minutos.  
Nerea se sentó en el suelo y bebió un sorbo de agua de su botella. Estaba muy cansada y sudaba bastante. Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y miró para descubrir que era Aitana.  
–Creo que todavía no te he dado las gracias, así que gracias. No sé lo que haríamos sin ti, no nos daba tiempo para cambiar la coreo.  
–No te preocupes.  
–Oye, si quieres podemos quedar mañana otra vez después de clase. No hay ensaño, pero podría ayudarte a aprenderte todos los pasos. Ya sé que es poco tiempo.  
Nerea se sintió muy agradecida por el hecho de que Aitana la quisiera ayudar.  
–Sería estupendo, gracias.  
Aitana sonrió y se levantó.  
–Vale, chicas, ¡desde el principio!


End file.
